


Long Time, No Double D

by Coloured_Rainbow



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eddward is still in school for idek what, Eddy is a very petty theif, Theyre in their like... early thirties?, based on tybay's senedscence au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coloured_Rainbow/pseuds/Coloured_Rainbow
Summary: It took Eddward a moment of solid staring in the direction of a shadow that was rummaging through his cabinets for his brain to register that there was an unwanted person in his apartment.He started to scream and his eyes were closed tight and his head was shaking back and forth so fast that he couldn’t see anything and he hoped that maybe his yelling would scare the robber away, but to his dismay he heard them talk back.“Woah, woah! Holy shit, Double D?”





	Long Time, No Double D

**Author's Note:**

> I have a hard time drawing these guys, so I figured I'd write about them so i could give some kind of tribute to this fandom (: my boys,,, all grown up.

Despite knowing that he had somewhere to be in the morning, Eddward couldn’t help but try to justify the fact that he was still up at midnight. There was a time in his life where he would go to bed at seven and wake up before the sun rose, but he guessed that adult life kind of takes that away from you. Between school and work, he found himself staying up later and later each night. 

He closed the book he was reading with a sigh, running his fingers over its glossy cover. It was Stephen King, one of his greatests, but at this point Eddward had to realize that 1000 pages in one sitting was too much even for him. Setting the book onto his nightstand, he clicked off his lamp and nestled into his covers. He went over his bedtime routine in his head, making sure that he recalled turning off the stove earlier and shut off the water in the bathroom when he brushed his teeth and set all of his proper alarms and--actually, did he turn off the stove? Now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember specifically turning the knob to the left; what if he turned it the other way and it’s on the highest setting now? 

...He should probably go double check. 

Taking in a deep breath, he rolled out of bed and trudged over to his door and opened it with a yawn. Hopefully one day he would grow out of his excessive double-triple-quadruple checking, but it hadn’t shown any kind of waning in the past 30 or so years. He let out a small whine, stretching his arms above his head and scratching the back of his neck. 

Sometimes he really did miss early mornings. Staying up this late, he could always feel just how lethargic his body was going to be when he woke up the next day. Next week for sure. Next week, he’ll do his best to get back on a schedule and--there was a person in his kitchen. 

It took Eddward a moment of solid staring in the direction of a shadow that was rummaging through his cabinets for his brain to register that there was an unwanted person in his apartment. 

He could hear his own screaming before he realized that it was in fact coming from him. His fists clenched and his body froze and he kept screaming as the shadow stumbled backward and fell onto their back. They cursed and held onto the table to steady themselves as they frantically tried to make a run for the door. Eddward watched as they slipped on the floor and scrambled for balance, only stopping screaming when he needed to take in a breath.

On the exhale of the breath, he let out a spastic, “GET OUT GET OUT PLEASE DON’T HURT ME I HAVE MONEY I’M SO SORRY!” His eyes were closed tight and his head was shaking back and forth so fast that he couldn’t see anything and he hoped that maybe his yelling would scare the robber away, but to his dismay he heard them talk back.

“Woah, woah! Holy shit, Double D?”

Eddward stopped dead at the mention of that nickname. He took a moment to collect himself, looking up with a hard swallow. He blinked a few times as he eyes adjusted to the dim light, looking over the intruder. 

He had reddened, sunburnt skin save for awkward patches surrounding his eyes; jet black hair greased up into a sloppy bump, along with facial hair around his chin and ears; a dirty white tank-top under a black hoodie; and long, dark jeans that draped over his shoes. 

“...Eddy?” Eddward harshly whispered. 

Eddy took a step closer, letting out a wheeze of a laugh. He reeked of oil and cigarettes and the stench was enough to making Eddward straighten his back in surprise. “H-Holy fuck! Edd! I-I had no clue you lived in these parts! How ya been, pal?”

Eddward took one last hard blink before shutting his mouth that he hadn’t realized he left hanging open. “Eddy, I… What are you doing in my house?”

“If you could even call it that,” Eddy chuckled, casually leaning against the counter. “This place is a shithole. Wouldn’t ‘ave guessed you’d end up end up somewhere like this.”

“I-I’m still in school--no, you didn’t answer my question: _what_ are you _doing_ here?”

“You still in school?” Eddy laughed, flashing Eddward a mocking grin that touched his eyes and made them squint. “Damn man, how long you plan on stayin’? School is supposed to help ya with the rest of your life, not _become_ the rest of your life, y’know?”

“The ‘rest of my life’ isn’t until I’m in my fifties,” Eddward stated matter of factly. “I have a very elaborate system to ensure that I can retire before I’m 55. It’s actually very well planned and in no way a waste of my ‘learning and earning’ years.”

Eddy blinked. “Wow, uh. You haven’t changed a bit, huh?”

“No, Eddy. Not all of us felt the need to fall into a middle age crisis in our thirties. I’m perfectly happy with the way my life is and has always been.”

“Damn. Okay,” Eddy sighed. “Haven’t seen you in, what, 10 years? and you’re already ragging on my lifestyle.”

“You’re lifesty--You were robbing my house!”

“Who said I was robbin’ ya?”

“What, you just decided to say hello at this time of night?? I don’t think so!”

“Jeez!” Eddy rasped. “You don’t know anything about me, okay? A lot of shit happened when you were gone.”

“When I--” Eddward cut himself off with a dry laugh. All these years later and Eddy still found a way to blame his problems on someone else. “You sound like hell,” he said a little softer. “Let me get you some water.”

Eddy let out a huff, but didn’t object as Eddward walked across the dark room and snagged a glass Mason jar from his cupboard. He scratched at his head as he bent down to grab a jug of water from the fridge, earning a strange look from Eddy. 

“You finally over wearing that sock around?” Eddward could tell that he was trying to sound nonchalant, but Eddy couldn’t help but let curiosity leak into his tone. 

“Yes,” Eddward sighed as he closed the fridge. “I stopped once you left. Well, when I moved out, more precisely. I was headed to a new part of town where I didn’t know anybody and I seized the opportunity to stop being known as Sockhead.” He handed Eddy the glass of water, which he reluctantly took. “It’s just a dumb scar. My hair mostly covers it by now, anyways.”

Eddy let out a noncommittal grunt, taking a sip from his cup. “You still talk to Ed?”

“Yes, Eddy.” Eddward sat down in his single kitchen chair, suddenly feeling very tired. “Everyone stayed in touch, really. Heck, I even talk to the Kanker’s every now and then.”

“Tell me about it,” Eddy grumbled into his drink. “So sick of those chicks. They somehow always snake their way back into my life, just like when we were kids.”

There was a long silence as Eddy gulped down the rest of his water, subsequently setting the cup down on the counter. 

“You were looking in the kitchen,” Eddward observed. “Were you searching for food?”

“I wasn’t looking for anything,” Eddy insisted, his voice laced in annoyance. “...Look, Double D, I--”

“Don’t call me that,” he quietly interrupted, quickly causing Eddy’s annoyance to switch to frustration. 

“Why--what, do you go by just Edd now? Marion?”

“Eddward, actually.”

“Eddward,” he repeated with malice. “Fucken fine. Look here, _Eddward,_ this was all just a big misunderstanding, and an even bigger coincidence that you lived here. I’ll just… let myself out and we’ll pretend that this never happened. Alright?”

Gritting his teeth, Eddward swallowed down any agreement he was about spew. He wanted nothing more than for him to leave, but of course it was up to him to be the bigger man. As per usual. 

“You can stay the night if you want. If you don’t have anywhere else to go.”

“I have a place.”

“Then you don’t need to stay.”

Eddy paused, hesitation apparent in his expression. “I have a house,” he repeated. 

“I don’t doubt that,” Eddward affirmed.

There was another long pause before Eddy let out a sigh. “Fine, I’ll crash here for the night. It’s a long ride back, anyways.”

With a deep inhale, Eddward stood up and pointed in front of him. “You can help yourself to anything in the fridge. I tend to stock up, so there’s plenty of dry foods in the pantry, as well. There’s a couch and a TV and blankets in the ottoman and…” He trailed off, flashing Eddy a quick, half-hearted smile. “Make yourself at home.”

Eddy nodded despite Eddward having turned around and started walking to his room. “I’ll see you in the morning,” Eddward called over his shoulder, though he was sure that the house would more than likely be empty by sunrise. 

When he didn’t receive a reply, he turned the knob to his bedroom door and started to step in before he was interrupted by Eddy exclaiming: “Uh, hey Double D?” He gripped the door knob a little tighter. “...Was nice seein’ ya.”

Eddward paused. “It was nice to see you too, Eddy,” he lied before walking into his room and softly shutting the door behind him.


End file.
